Λαοί Θάλασσας
Λαοί Θάλασσας Sea Peoples , Λαοί της Θάλασσας των Λαών της Θάλασσας]] Συγκρότημα λαών που επέδραμαν στην Μικρά Ασία, Συρία, Παλαιστίνη και Αίγυπτο, κατά τον 12ο αιώνα π.Χ. Εισαγωγή Οι Λαοί της Θάλασσας εμφανίζονται ως αρκετά ασαφείς. Δεν είναι ένας ενιαίος λαός, ούτε κατοικούν σε ένα συγκεκριμένο μέρος, όμως σίγουρα ανήκουν στους λαούς του αρχαίου κόσμου και κατείχαν συγκεκριμένα μέρη. Στην Αρχαιολογία δεν υπάρχει τίποτα παγιωμένο και η γνώση μας για αυτούς παραμένει απροσδιόριστη. Σύνθεση Σύμφωνα με τις Αιγυπτιακές αναφορές αποτελούνταν από τους εξής λαούς: #Peleset #Tjekker #Shekelesh #Denyen #Weshesh Γεγονότα που τους αποδίδονται Στην εποχή που εμφανίσθηκαν συνέβησαν τα εξής: *η επιρροή της Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας συρρικνώθηκε, *η Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία, στην Μικρά Ασία, καταστράφηκε ολοσχερώς, *στην παραλιακή Συρία και Παλαιστίνη και Κύπρο σημειώθηκαν εκτεταμένες καταστροφές πόλεων και *στο Αιγαίο Πέλαγος μαρτυρείται το τέλος του Μυκηναϊκού Πολιτισμού. Ταύτιση Πιθανώς οι Λαοί της θάλασσας να ταυτίζονται εθνολογικά με τους ακόλουθους λαούς που εμφανίσθηκαν στην ιστορία σε μεταγενέστερες εποχές: #Peleset = Πελασγοί (Pelasgians), οι γνωστοί Φιλισταίοι), #Tjekker = Τευκροί (Teucrians), μία θρακο-τρωϊκή φυλή. , #Shekelesh = Κυκλάδιοι (~ Κύκλωπες) ( > Σκολότοι (Scolotians or Scolotoi, or Scoloti), μία Σκυθική φυλή, κατά την Κλασσική Εποχή). #Denyen = Δαναοί (Danaans or Danaoi or Danai), μία Ελληνο-Αχαϊκή φυλή, , Πιθανόν από αυτούς προήλθαν οι μεταγενέστεροι Δανίτες, που απετέλεσαν αργότερα μία από τις φυλές του Ισραήλ και #Weshesh = Θεσσαλοί Ρόδου (> Βησσοί (Bessians or Bessoi or Bessi), μία Θρακική φυλή κατά την Κλασσική Περίοδο). Ανάλυση Με τον όρο αυτό χαρακτηρίζουν οι σύγχρονοι ιστορικοί εν γένει διάφορους αλλά συγκεκριμένους λαούς της εποχής του "Νέου βασιλείου" στην Αρχαία Αίγυπτο. Τους λαούς αυτούς οι Αιγύπτιοι τους ονόμαζαν «Ξένους». Στις αρχές του 12ου π.Χ. αιώνα οι Θαλάσσιοι λαοί είχαν γίνει σοβαρή απειλή για την Αίγυπτο. Πιθανώς πρόκειται για τους ίδιους λαούς που είχαν επιτεθεί και στην Ουγκαρίτ το 1192 π.Χ..http://www.telltweini.com/data/sections/telltweini/docs/files/Het_Omen_van_Ugarit.pdf Het_Omen_van_Ugarit.pdf Η περιγραφή της Εποχής Με τις εξελίξεις στο τέλος της Χαλκοκρατίας άρχισαν από το 1220 π.Χ. και μετά σημαντικές μεταβολές στο ναυτιλιακό εμπόριο που διαδραματιζόταν στη Μεσόγειο. Οι Χετταίοι άρχισαν να συναντούν τις πρώτες δυσκολίες γύρω στο 1210 π.Χ. όταν λόγω κάμψης τής οικονομίας τους ζήτησαν τη βοήθεια των Αιγυπτίων για προμήθεια σιτηρών. Προφανώς όμως δεν επέτυχαν να βελτιώσουν την κατάσταση, και έτσι μετά την παρέλευση ολίγων ετών αναγκάστηκαν να αναζητήσουν νέα εδάφη προς κατοίκηση. Τα αρχαιολογικά ευρήματα και αρχαία κείμενα από την εποχή αυτή δείχνουν συνολικά ότι το εμπόριο είχε αρχίσει να παραλύει σε μεγάλη κλίμακα ζημιώνοντας όλους τους λαούς μέχρι και στο Αιγαίο. Εκτός αυτού, γίνονταν μαζικές μετακινήσεις λαών από την δύση μέσω της ξηράς για μεγάλα χρονικά διαστήματα. Ανάγλυφα της νεκρόπολης "Μέντινετ Χάμπου" κοντά στις Θήβες της Αιγύπτου δείχνουν καραβάνια από οικογένειες φορτωμένες με όλα τα υπάρχοντά τους και με βοϊδάμαξες να εγκαταλείπουν τα χωριά τους. Οι μετανάστες αυτοί είχαν για αρχικό προορισμό τους τις μικρασιατικές περιοχές της Χάττης και της Κιλικίας (Κιζζουβάτνα), και αργότερα την Παλαιστίνη και την Κύπρο. Η Μεγάλη επίθεση Στην συνέχεια σχηματίστηκε μια συμμαχία μεταξύ ναυτικών δυνάμεων και κατοίκων της ξηράς και άρχισαν καταστροφικές επιθέσεις σε εύφορες παραλιακές κατοικημένες περιοχές στην ανατολική Μεσόγειο. Οι τελευταίες επιστολές από την Ουγκαρίτ αναφέρουν μάχες με πολλές απώλειες των Χετταίων στις περιοχές της Παμφυλίας, Λυκαονίας, Πισιδίας και της Λυκίας. Την ίδια εποχή γραπτά κείμενα από την Αλασία αναφέρουν επιδρομές αγνώστων στην Κύπρο, την οποία όμως εγκατέλειψαν με άγνωστη κατεύθυνση. Οι Χετταίοι ζήτησαν την βοήθεια του πολεμικού ναυτικού της Ουγκαρίτ για να προστατεύσουν τα νότια παράλια της Μικράς Ασίας. Επίσης στρατεύματα της Ουγκαρίτ μετακινήθηκαν στα κεντρικά εδάφη των Χετταίων. Έτσι, όμως άφησαν την Ουγκαρίτ ανυπεράσπιστη στην μεγάλη επίθεση . Οι Αιγυπτιακές πηγές Η επίθεση επί Mernephta thumb|250px|Αιχμάλωτοι [[Φιλισταίοι.]] Σε επιγραφές από το "Καρνάκ" και την Άθριβη του 5ου έτους του Μερνέφθιος (Mernephta) (1213 - 1203) αναφέρεται η Μάχη της Σάιδας, κατά την οποία η Αίγυπτος δέχθηκε την συνδυασμένη επίθεση της συμμαχίας αποτελούμενης από Λιβύους και Λαούς της Θάλασσας. Αρχηγός του ήταν ο Λίβυος ηγέτης Μέρις (Meria) (Mrjj) Συμμετείχαν οι εξής λαοί: *Σάρδιοι (Šardana) (πιθανότατα είναι οι Αρσάβιοι (Arzawa)), *Σκολότοι (Šekeleša), *Αχαιοί (Aqi-waša), *Λύκιοι, *Τυρρηνοί (Turiša) δηλ. Ταρκύνιοι της μεταγενέστερης Τραχείας Κιλικίας, *Μυσοί (Meschwesch, Mešweš), μάλλον Λιβυκός λαός της μεταγενέστερης Κυρηναϊκής. *οι Δαναοί (Tjehenu) (Thnw) και *οι Σάμιοι (Tjemehu).TUAT 1 AF S.544 - 552 Η επίθεση επί Ραμσή Ο Ραμσής Γ' περιγράφει την επίθεση που δέχθηκε ως εξής: ::Οι λαοί της Θάλασσας έκαναν συμμαχία και συνωμοτούν. Έχουν σκοπό να κυριαρχήσουν σε όλα τα εδάφη της Γης. Κανείς δεν μπορεί να τους αντιμετωπίσει. Στην Χετταϊκή επικράτεια καταστράφηκαν ταυτόχρονα: η Κιλικία (Qu'e, Qadi), η Καρχέμιδα (Karkemiš), η Αρσαβία (Arzawa) και η Αλασία (Alašija). Το στρατόπεδό τους είναι σε περιοχή στην Αμορρία (Amurru). Κάνουν επίθεση και καταστρέφουν τα μέρη ολοκληρωτικά. Ήρθαν, πυρπόλησαν και είπαν: "Εμπρός για την Αίγυπτο". Σύμμαχοί τους ήταν: *οι Φιλισταίοι, *οι Τευκροί (Tjeker), *οι Σκολότοι (Šekeleš), *οι Δαναοί (Danu) και *οι Βησσοί (Wašaš).Übersetzung der Inschrift (Zeilen 16-17): John Wilson In: James B. Pritchard: Ancient Near Eastern: Texts relating to the Old Testament (3. Auflage), Universal Press, Princeton 1969, S. 262. Στα ανάγλυφα του "Μέντινετ Χάμπου" παριστάνονται ως εξής: *Οι Φιλισταίοι, οι Τευκροί, οι Δαναοί και οι Βησσοί φέρουν περικεφαλαίες με πτερά. Παρόμοιες παραστάσεις ανευρίσκονται και στα ευρήματα της Έγκωμης. *Οι Σάρδιοι (Scherden) φέρουν περικεφαλαία με κέρατα. Παρόμοιες περικεφαλαίες βρίσκουμε σε εικονογραφίες σε πολεμικά αγγεία της Μυκηναϊκής εποχής, επίσης στην Έγκωμη. *Οι Σκολότοι (Šekeleš) φορούν ζώνες στο μέτωπο. Όλοι τους όμως φορούν κοντές φούστες ή ποδιές στην μέση, και συνήθως δεν έχουν πώγωνα. Συχνά φέρουν πανοπλίες. Είναι οπλισμένοι με ασπίδες στρογγυλές, δόρυ μακρύ, δόρυ βραχύ και ξίφη. Τα πλοία τους είναι όλα ίδιας κατασκευής με ιστία και μια χαρακτηριστική κεφαλή πτηνού και στα δύο άκρα. Δεν γνωρίζουμε αν διέθεταν κώπες. Από την ενδυμασία τους συμπεραίνουμε ότι είναι μεσογειακής καταγωγής, τα πλοία τους επίσης. Χαρακτηριστικό για αυτήν την εποχή είναι το τέλος των πολιτισμών της εποχής του χαλκού στην ανατολική Μεσόγειο. Οι Πάπυροι Harris Στους παπύρους Harris, μια συλλογή κειμένων του Ραμσή Γ' που συντάχθηκε σχεδόν αμέσως μετά τον θάνατό του, αναφέρεται η πολεμική νίκη του Φαραώ κατά των λαών της Θάλασσας. Υποθέσεις Προέλευσης Η ερμηνεία της προέλευσης των λαών αυτών είναι ένα από τα πιο πολυσυζητημένα, αν και περίπλοκα θέματα της σύγχρονης αρχαιολογικής έρευνας. Πολλοί παλαιοιστορικοί, γλωσσολόγοι και αρχαιολόγοι υπέθεταν αρχικά ότι οι λαοί της θάλασσας ήταν ως επί το πλείστον κάποια Ινδοευρωπαϊκά Ιλλυρικά φύλα που με την κάθοδό τους έφεραν το τέλος του Μυκηναϊκού πολιτισμού στην Πύλο, στις Μυκήνες και αλλού, καθώς και το τέλος του βασιλείου του Χετταίου Σίππυλου Β'. Άλλοι θεώρησαν, ότι ήταν απλά πειρατές. Μερικοί επιστήμονες, όπως π.χ. ο Έμπερχαρντ Τσάγκερ, υπέθεσαν ότι ήταν Μυκηναίοι. Μια άλλη θεωρία αναφέρει ότι ίσως συνδέονται με την ομηρική πληροφορία ότι μετά από τον Τρωικό Πόλεμο, ο Μενέλαος έχασε τον δρόμο του και πέρασε από την Αίγυπτο. Ακόμα και ο μύθος του Μόψου που πήγε στην Αφρική λένε ότι μπορεί να είναι μια ένδειξη ανάμιξης στον πόλεμο αυτό. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Μυκηναίοι * Φιλισταίοι Βιβλιογραφία * Manfred Dietrich, Oswald Loretz: Der Untergang am 21.1.1192 v. Chr. von Ugarit? Der astronomisch-hepatoskopische Bericht KTU 1.78 (= RS 12.061) in: Ugarit Forschungen - Internationales Jahrbuch für Altertumskunde Syrien Palästinas - Bd. 34, 2002, S. 53 ff., Ugarit-Verlag, Münster 2003. ISBN 3-934628-33-8. * Trude Dothan, Moshe Dothan: Die Philister, Zivilisation und Kultur eines Seevolkes. Diederichs, München 1995. ISBN 3-424-01233-5 * Wolfgang Helck: Die Beziehungen Ägyptens und Vorderasiens zur Ägäis bis ins 7. Jahrhundert v. Chr. Harrassowitz, Wiesbaden 1962, Wiss. Buchges., Darmstadt 1979, 1995. ISBN 3534129040 * Gustav Adolf Lehmann: Umbrüche und Zäsuren im östlichen Mittelmeerraum und Vorderasien zur Zeit der „Seevölker“-Invasionen um und nach 1200 v. Chr. Neue Quellenzeugnisse und Befunde, in: Historische Zeitschrift 262, 1996, S. 1–38. * Gustav Adolf Lehmann, Die 'politischen-historischen' Beziehungen der Agäis-Welt des 15.-13. Jhs. v. Chr. zu Vorderasien und Ägypten: einige Hinweise in: Joachim Latacz (Hrsg.), Zweihundert Jahre Homerforschung, Colloquium Rauricum Bd. 2, Stuttgart 1991. ISBN 3-519-07412-5. * Abraham Malamat: The Egyptian decline in Canaan and the Sea-Peoples. Massadah, Tel-Aviv 1971. * Othniel Margalith: The sea peoples in the Bible. Wiesbaden, Harrassowitz 1994. ISBN 3-447-03516-1 * N. K. Sandars: The sea peoples — warriors of the ancient Mediterranean 1250—1150 BC. Thames and Hudson, London 1978, 1985, 1987. ISBN 0-500-27387-1 * Frederik Christiaan Woudhuizen: The Ethnicity of the Sea Peoples. Dissertation, Rotterdam 2006, (PDF; 4 MB) Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * ZDF 13.1.2008: Auf den Spuren der Seevölker * 94%ige Sonnenfinsternis 1192 v. Chr.: Das Angriffsjahr der Seevölker * Das Omen 1192 v. Chr. von Ugarit *Die Seevölker (E.Meyer: Geschichte des Altertums) *The Sea Peoples and the Philistines: a course at Penn State *Sea Peoples and the Phoenicians: a paper presented to the World History Association *Itamar Singer, ''Egyptians, Canaanites, and Philistines in the Period of the Emergence of Early Israel Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Βόρειας Αφρικής Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Δυτικής Ασίας Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Βαλκανικής Χερσονήσου